


hey now, baby boy

by stilinscry



Series: dotae shorts for omochi [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Lowercase, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung just can't keep his hands to himself on the car ride home





	hey now, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for like a week and a half now and i just really wanted to post it so the endings kinda shit but all my work is shit so nothings unusual there hahahhaahahha

it’s late by the time they shuffle into the van to go back to the dorm, almost 3am. there’s only five of them; johnny, taeyong, yuta, dongyoung and taeil, and their fewer numbers mean there's a little bit of extraspace in the van. albeit it not a lot, it allows for everyone to have at least one seat between each other, excluding whoever’s sat in the front.

(“shotgun,” johnny yells as he runs towards the van with a sudden surge of energy.

“you fucking ass, i dibsed it earlier,” yuta gripes, but he climbs into the back of the van anyways.)

yuta and taeil spread out on the middle three seats, leaving the back for the other two, and taeyong slides across the back seats to press himself up against the window, forgoing his seatbelt to just rest against the side of the van. dongyoung however, completely bypasses the free seat at the other side of the back seat and instead moves to press himself up against taeyong’s side. he rests a warm hand on taeyong’s knee, nuzzling his forehead against taeyong’s shoulder but then he does nothing else so taeyong figures he’s just gonna go straight to sleep.

he doesn’t.

about ten minutes into the car ride, dongyoung’s hand slowly starts to creep up taeyong’s thigh, fingers teasing the inseam of his joggers. it’s a slow, calculated movement, and taeyong curses himself for assuming that dongyoung could possibly have pure intentions.

he tries to ignore it at first, turning further towards the window and bumping the volume of his music up a notch. instead of backing off however, dongyoung takes taeyong’s behaviour as a challenge and not even a whole minute passes by before dongyoung’s grabby hands are back, one landing way too high on his thigh whilst the other snakes underneath taeyong’s hoody.

his hands are still slightly chilly from the cold air outside and taeyong hisses as dongyoung strokes almost up the whole length of his back before his hand comes back down to rest at the base of his spine, fingers playing with the band of his joggers. whilst that’s happening, his other hand moves inbetween taeyong’s legs, no longer just playing around, and taeyong lets out a harsh breath when dongyoung grinds his palm against him. he’s not hard, not yet, but if dongyoung keeps going then it’s gonna be a different story.

taeyong jumps almost subconsciously when dongyoung leans up to rest his chin on his shoulder and he shoots dongyoung a look that says ‘stop right now if you know what’s good for you’. dongyoung however, clearly doesn’t care about taeyong’s threats because he simply smiles sweetly in response before leaning in to press a soft kiss against taeyong’s neck.

he says something when he pulls away but taeyong’s music drowns it out. that’s when taeyong makes his second big mistake of the night and pulls his earphone out, prompting dongyoung to repeat himself.

“god, i wish i could ride you right now.”

taeyong’s eyes widen impossibly at the words and he lifts his head to check to see whether yuta or jaehyun heard anything, before turning back to dongyoung when he finds the other two asleep. the younger just smiles sweetly at him, eyes creasing just a little and taeyong frowns, hisses at him under his breath, “don't you dare do this here.”

all he gets in response is a drawn out whine and then dongyoung’s hand is rubbing over his crotch again and taeyong can’t help but squirm under the contact. it gets even worse when dongyoung moves to hold his dick through his joggers and as much as taeyong wants to deny it, he can feel himself starting to get hard. given the grin on dongyoung’s face, he can feel it too and he lets out a breathy moan right into his ear as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock.

within the second, taeyong’s hand is circling dongyoung’s wrist, probably a little too tight for comfort (or in dongyoung’s case, just tight enough) and pulling it up to hold up in front of his face. the grin has fallen from dongyoung’s face but the glint in his eye tells taeyong that he’s not apologetic in the slightest and that’s the final straw.

“why are you being such a little brat?” he hisses. dongyoung just pouts in response, wriggling his hand to try and pull it free from taeyong’s grip, though taeyong can tell it’s all for show and he isn’t actually trying that hard. “i asked you a question, are you really going to ignore me?” dongyoung stays silent, simply looking up at taeyong through wide eyes.

taeyong’s grip tightens just slightly. “so it’s gonna be like this then?” yet again, dongyoung doesn’t say anything and that’s answer enough for taeyong. “when we get home you have five minutes to get ready for me, okay? you know what you need to do baby?”

dongyoung nods, smiling just a little and taeyong’s heart momentarily softens before he catches himself. “that’s a good boy. now move over to the other window seat and keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the ride. if you can do that for me then maybe you’ll get a treat after your punishment.”

the mention of a treat has dongyoung’s eyes lighting up and his smile widens as he pulls his hand back from taeyong’s grip and shuffles across the seat. taeyong watches him whilst he settles against the window, only averting his gaze once dongyoung’s eyes fall closed and he’s sure that he's actually going to do as he's asked for once. 

satisfied, taeyong puts his earphone back in, pulling his phone out to switch to a different playlist but his heart drops from his chest when he sees a notification in the groupchat from yuta.

 **[03:02] tyut yuts:**  
doyoung and taeyong are getting freaky in the back of the van  
pls can somebody save me

knowing that yuta heard even a portion of their conversation has his cheeks flushing and he mentally curses dongyoung. there’s no way in hell he’s getting anything even close to a _treat_ after this.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be ncie to me i am jut a small boy


End file.
